bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
Tenbobo
Tenbobo (天ボボ) is a fusion character in Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. He is also called Mr. Bo-Jiggler in the anime dub. Tenbobo Means of Fusion While his allies were the midst of an oden deathmatch against Hanpen, Tokoro Tennosuke keeps trying to interfere by declaring a "food battle". But when he falls to his defeat, Bo-bobo dives in to save him...and decides to eat him, leading to the two of them fusing together into a new warrior. Status Tenbobo is a bishonen-like male with short blue hair with one barette one side, black sleeveless vest with red belt-buckles around the middle, and light-colored pants adorned with six empty sword-holsters attached to him. His appearence makes him almost harmless as well, but in truth, Tenbobo is a bipolar character living between two extremes. On one hand, his weak-appearence, makes him seem like peace-loving boy who does not want to fight if he can. But, on the opposite end, he tries to convey his peace (but at the end of the battle it reveals that he is not a pacifist by saying "think they bought that peace junk?") through great anger and violence, as seen by ripping a telephone book in half! Whether or not he truley wants peace, Tenbobo's methods of fighting make him the most violent fusion of all! Like the other fusions, Tenbobo lasts for only one minute. Attacks * God Slasher (Punch for Peace): A powerful punch thrown by Tenbobo using his extreme anger and resolve for peace. When using both hands, it leaves a "Nu"-shaped wound. * Unnamed Sword Holster Attack: Summoning energy from his sword holsters, Tenbobo uses it to intensify wounds created from his attacks. * 6 Peaceful Desires Pact: Tenbobo's most devastating "attack", it is a series of six questions he asks to his opponents in order to discover the peaceful intentions that they hold, and the chance to win a peace pin. For each one he believes they answer wrong (which would be all of them), he attacks them in various means such as punches, machine guns, or doves, and doen't give them a pin. * Fist of the Nosehair: Like Bo-bobo, Tenbobo uses his nosehairs to attack opponents. TenBobo's special is Peaceful Legend, which surrounds himself with two nosehair streams that attack anyone in his way. Other Status * Voice Actor: Johnny Yong Bosch * First Appearance (manga): Chapter 154 * First Appearance (anime): Episode 66 Trivia *For some reason, he keeps Tennosuke's obsession with the character "Nu". Like some of the other fusions, A Shinsetsu Fusion takes over for TenBobo. Shinsetsu Tenbobo Shinsetsu TenBobo (真説天ボボ) is the second Shinsetsu fusion to appear in Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. Means of Fusion Although initially a hostage to be rescued, Heppokomaru's little sister Pokomi proves her true power as the true leader of F-block and as a member of Tsurulina's Hair Hunt troop! She squashes Bo-bobo's team and even prevents him from fusing with Don Patch! As Bo-bobo and Jelly Jiggler become trapped in a vortex created by their enemy's "Fist of Lovely Magic" and with Beauty in danger, the two are forced to fuse to get out, save Beauty and stop Pokomi. Tokoro Tennosuke quickly prepares himself with soy sauce, eggs, shrimp, and many other dressings, but the only thing Bo-bobo eats is his bare head! This still creates a new version of Tenbobo. He finally wears Pokomi out to the point where she is about to take the Zenmetsu-gan pill (an evil pill that will increase her power, but possibly turn her into a demon in the process)! Shinsetsu Tenbobo grabs her arm and tells her to drop them, which ends the fight with Pokomi. Status Shinsetsu Tenbobo is dressed in a black jacket with metal shoulder pads & short hair with a spiked circular ponytail in back. Also has six long strands of Jelly that float around him which he manipulates for his attacks. The Jelly strands can either guard Shinsetsu Tenbobo, or can form a hollow ring that can be used to summon random beings to the field, such as a large team of superheroes or a incredibly large monster with a godzilla body, a human head, and a city on top of it's head. Other Status * First Appearance (Manga): Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Chapter 26 * First Appearance (Anime): Never appeared in anime Trivia *Shinsetsu Tenbobo made it to the last popularity contest. He came in 16th place. *Interestingly, Shinsetsu Tenbobo never harms Pokomi, and instead cancels out all of her attacks. Poorly Drawn Shinsetsu Tenbobo Like the original BoboPatch, Shinsetsu Tenbobo has a badly drawn form called Poorly Drawn Shinsetsu Tenbobo. In this form, Shinsetsu Tenbobo's personality and head are the same, but his body is very small, giving him a chibi appearence. Means of Fusion This form appears when Bo-bobo and the gang face off against the Four Heavenly Kings of the Elite Academy of the Neo-Maruhage Empire, the quartet (particularly their leader, Zunō). The Quartet show off their power by sealing away all "Fist attacks" from their opponents, particularly Bo-bobo and Jelly Jiggler. With Bo-bobo's "Fist of the Nosehair" reduced to releasing snot,and Jelly Jiggler's body being wet and soggy, Bo-bobo tries fusing with Jelly to solve their problems...unfortunately, the fusion doesn't go as plan and the Heavenly Kings easily crush this ineffective form. Other Status * First Appearance: Shinsetsu chapter 30 Trivia *Shinsetsu Tenbobo came in 16th place in the last popularity contest. Category:Fusion characters Category:Hajikelists Category:Shinken Users